


Combat Baby Fight Back

by dancinbutterfly



Series: ΛΚΣ Wolves of Northern California State University [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ennis, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Humor, Barebacking, Breeding, Condoms Were Not Used, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, Discussion of Bondage, Discussion of lifestyle ABO D/s, Discussion of lifestyle D/s, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ennis/Kali specific infidelity in the background(no other infidelity), F/F, Feelings, Forgiveness, Fraternity Brothers, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Submission, Not talking about pregnancy YET(key word being YET), Omega Derek Hale, Physical Therapist in Training!Cora, Post-graduate Studies, Power Bottom Derek, Power Dynamics, References to orgies, Risk Taking Behavior, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Love, Slut Derek, Stiles has a generous heart, Top Ennis, Top Stiles Stilinski, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia cocks her hip and glares at him.“What, Derek? Do you not see the sock on the door? That means baby girl Hale belongs to me right now. Do you know how hard my nipples are? This better be important.”</p><p>“I’m pregnant. Get out.”</p><p>Lydia blinks at him, turns, grabs her dress, and leaves without another word. </p><p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1789117">You’re Awful, I Want You</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat Baby Fight Back

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to for the cheerleading [val_brown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/val_brown) and the QUEEN of ABO [Tunteeton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tunteeton) for the beta. If you havent read her Sherlock ABO series, RUN DONT WALK. It makes this look like chicken scratch. 
> 
> All titles are misquotes of song lyrics. This one is from Metric's Combat Baby. Original Lyric "Combat baby come back."
> 
> WARNINGS AND ANSWERS TO ABO, D/s, & MPREG QUESTIONS! :  
> -This fic has become ABO mpreg. If you've read Tried and Tested - you know I take that seriously and wont misuse or abuse it. If you havent, I promise not to misuse or abuse me, just trust me for now and let me convince you.  
> -Derek hasnt told anyone about his condition YET! All will be answered in #4!  
> -There are also implications at a now reformed light D/s universe which has since faded in the wake of an Omega Rights Movement much like the stereotype 50s housewife/virginal teenage girl are not the icons they used to be. Derek, however, comes from a traditional family and really really likes it.  
> -He also likes the more liberated sexual freedom of fucking whoever he wants - at least he did before he met Stiles. Now he just wants Stiles. Derek is the exception, not the rule. Promiscuity, group sex, and D/s will mostly be between DISCUSSED him and Stiles not much too much in the greater universe and ONLY the D/s will take place from now on.  
> 

The first symptom isn’t nausea like in all the movies. It’s hunger - unrelenting, all encompassing, gnawing hunger that just doesn’t go away. Derek eats for days like he’s trying to build layers for hibernation before he realizes that maybe something isn’t right.

Or rather, before Boyd says, “Are you really going to eat all that?” to a sandwich that involves three kinds of meat and four slices of bread. 

He actually stops and looks at what he’s eating and feels suddenly queasy. Then, yes, there it is, the penny dropping hard. His mom couldn’t stop eating when she was pregnant with Cora. He remembers it vividly. 

“Shit.”

“You stressed out or something?”

Derek pushes the sandwich away and jumps to his feet. “Cora! Cora! Family fucking meeting! Now!”

Boyd reaches across the kitchen table and takes the sandwich. He takes a bite then raises an eyebrow. “It's weird that you two can call family meetings in the House man. I just want you to know.” He takes another bite, chews, swallows, then nods. “Great fucking sandwich though. Artful.”

Derek nods and takes off upstairs. He hammers on Cora’s door in a rapid fire version of Shave and a Hair Cut. He makes it through half a second verse before Lydia throws open the door in nothing but a bright blue bra and pantie set. Her strawberry-blonde hair is a riot of just-fucked tangles. She looks great. 

Lydia cocks her hip and glares at him.“What, Derek? Do you not see the sock on the door? That means baby girl Hale belongs to me right now. Do you know how hard my nipples are? This better be important.”

“I’m pregnant. Get out.”

Lydia blinks at him, turns, grabs her dress, and leaves without another word.

Cora appears in her place in a workout tank and yoga pants sporting an epic frown. “You’re what?”

“You heard me.”

“You gigantic moron. Get in here.” She drags him in by the collar and shoves him onto the bed to pace and glare some more. “Pregnant? Derek you barely started your doctorate. How could you get yourself bred?”

“Well Cora, I know you’re an Alpha so you should know that sometimes an Omega goes into estrus and-“

“No idiot. Who did you fuck without a glove? Jesus Derek. You’re supposed to be the smart one. I’m the physical therapy major. You’re the chemistry professor in the making. Of the two of us, you’re going to get the Nobel not me.”

He hasn’t seen Stiles in two weeks, Ennis in five. Stiles is around all the time like a ghost, haunting the Wolf House with Scott and Isaac and the gorgeous brunette Mu Chi girl Scott's dating. Cora says her name is Allison. Derek calls her mini-Kate and pretty much wants her away from Stiles for just five minutes so he can pin him to a wall and apologize. With his lips. And his tongue. And his teeth. And possible on his hands and knees, ass up in the middle of the Lambda Kap common room like he’s some sort of ancient Omega sacrifice which shouldn’t be hot but it really is. God he’s horny, like wet all the time. He needs to know if that's a side effect too. Cora has friends of every flavor in the rainbow, like Skittles. She might know. 

“Have any of your friends ever gotten knocked up?”

Cora folds her arm over her chest. “Are you asking that because I’m a girl?”

“I’m asking you because I would rather kill myself than ask Aiden or Jackson.”

“No, because my friends are all too smart to end up in your position, Derek. The Beta girls and Omegas use protection and all the other Alphas I know aren't so dumb as to ever, ever, _ever_ think going without a jimmy is a clever idea.  Alpha spluge works in five cases out of ten, Derek, and that's in beta women. That's astronomical compared to Beta dudes. An unprotected Omega’ll breed an Alpha dick ninety-five times out of a hundred.”

Cora has taken anatomy and physiology to get her PT degree. He hates her a lot for having the literal statistics right now. It makes everything so much more...final.

“But I’m on birth control, Cora, it's not like I planned this.”

“And you got over your strep throat when?”

Today is Thursday and the party was four Saturdays ago…Well shit. Shit. 

Some quick mental math told him that Ennis and Stiles both fucked him a little under a week after Derek finished up a ten-day course of antibiotics. He thought only oral birth control was affected but no, seems not. He knew he should've paid better attention in undergraduate Human Anatomy 1523. He'd been sleeping with his TA at the time, so he had no excuse for not studying that section. 

God he’d practically been begging for it with Stiles now that he looks back. He had already been in a low heat that had been at the very beginning stages when Stiles knotted him. Ennis just finished off the forty-eight hours. Cora's eyebrow quirks as she watches the penny drop for him.

He remembers the blind breeding orgy Laura organized for one of his more intense, unmedicated most intense heat when he was twenty-one. It didn’t matter that his first knot broke the heat on Friday, that he needed cock in his wet greedy holes. He’d been trying to breed then, drug free and in full fever all the way through until Sunday.

That sort of ritual was the sort of Old World Dynamic that he remembered Gerard Argent calling a mortal sin. Kate Argent burned a cross in their yard along with the house.

His Uncle Peter hadn't ever cared what people thought of him. He chose to conceive his daughter Malia in an anonymous heat orgy organized by Talia to tie him to the family like tradition dictated, separating mating from the Omega role of reproduction completely. Peter and Talia didn’t have the same biological fathers but they were both children of Alpha Hale. The two didn’t have to mix in his family. Then Kate had slit Malia’s throat on the lawn and left her beneath the flaming cross while the locked house burned. 

Cora moves so close to him that their shoulders are touching mere moments after the thought crosses his mind. God, he really needs to work on his poker face.

Only now none of it matters, except maybe Cora's shiny, new openness. He’s blossoming as his father would’ve put it. The next generation of Hales is growing inside him, ones who are unburnt and unbroken. 

This is not the worst that's ever happened to him in his life. It’s not. Though this could be Ennis’s child. That would bring it right up into the number three slot though.

Ennis the ex-Green Beret attending Northern California State U on the GI Bill with the girlfriend in Spec Ops herself. They would murder him and take his baby. They would hire the entire law school to sue him. He’d never have peace again. Worst, it would be half Ennis and just-no.

“Do you know whose it is?”

He sinks onto the floor next to her bed and buries his face in the side of her leg. “I know whose I don’t want it to be.” He says into her yoga pants.

“That's not what I asked you.”

“Either Stiles or Ennis's.”

“Either?”

“Yeah," Derek snaps, meeting her eyes in an icy glare. "Your brother's a big whore. Wanna make something of it?”

Cora says nothing. There’s a screaming silence then he’s wrapped in his sister. He sags in her arms. 

“I fucked up.”

“You did. You have choices you know bro.”

He does know. But if it’s Stiles’s- He doesn’t think he could go to a clinic and make _that_ choice. He still feels a pang every time he sees the guy across the room with Isaac’s entourage or by accident in the union or on campus. Besides it's not like he’s a child anymore. He’s twenty-six. He’s old enough to be a parent. He knows a dozen classmates who were Alphas and Betas had babies or Omegas who got bred right out of high school. He’s got assistantships and he isn’t moving out. The brothers will rally behind him. That's what they do.

The really hard part is going to be Stiles and oh shit, Ennis who he could go his whole life never speaking to ever speaking to ever again. He is going to have to deal with the situation somehow. But not yet. He's not ready yet.

He reaches up and grabs his sister’s arms. He holds on and doesn’t even consider letting go. 

A week later he plants himself in front of Stiles the next time he comes to the Lambda Kap House. He kneels down in front of the couch Stiles lounges across and swallows all his pride before blurting “I’m sorry.” 

Stiles blinks at him with Jurassic Park-amber eyes and his jaw drops. “Sorry?”

“That's what I just said.”

“Derek, I need to show Scott something. Are you and Stiles good here?” Isaac asks. He jumps to his feet out of the plush lounge chairs in the common room and drags Scott McCall up too. 

Derek loves his Little for that. He’s going to buy him so much beer. It's not like Derek can drink it anymore after all. Someone should benefit and he officially owes the guy.

Derek nods. Isaac gives him a crooked parody of a smile and half runs out of the room with Scott in tow. This is the first time in five weeks he’s been alone with Stiles, the first time since Stiles fucked him. 

Stiles blinks at him, dismayed and more than a little offended. “That’s it. You’re just sorry?”

Derek sighs and drags a hand over his face. “I’m more than just. Do you want to talk about it somewhere else?”

Stiles ignores the question. His jaw is set and Derek sort of wants to bite it. “I told you I wanted to date you.”

“I know.”

Stiles's knees come up towards his chest and he frowns so deep it carves caverns in his face. “You threw me out and replaced me less than six hours later with that big guy. Isaac told me he heard you screaming for him.”

“I screamed for you too, Stiles. I screamed yours louder and better.” It comes out all wrong. It's not what he meant to say at all. He was trying to say something about how this time it would be different, this time he'd give Stiles his all, he'd be loyal and good, so good, if he could just have one more chance. His fucking brain, though, apparently did not want him to have nice things.

Stiles closes his eyes, against what Derek isn’t exactly sure- the fact of Ennis or  their own encounter. He doesn’t open them when he says, “I still want you whenever I see you. Do you know what that does to me?”

Victory, Derek thinks. His stomach does a flip and he hopes it's not morning sickness. He wants it to just be nerves and want. He counts to five and when it settles he sighs in relief. “I can guess.”

Stiles looks up, away from Derek. “No you really can’t.”

Derek has been quietly following the trio from room to room whenever Isaac brings the two men to the house. He watches Stiles with what he knows are his hearts in his eyes. He hasn’t stopped aching since Stiles first walked out the door. He reaches out and covers Stile’s right hand with his own. “I can.”

Stiles stares down at their hands. Derek laces their fingers together. Stiles doesn’t blink. “You didn’t even wait a whole day. Did you even shower the smell of me off first?”

Derek flinches harder than when Ennis slapped him. “I was scared.”

“So scared you tripped and fell on his dick.”

“He fell onto my fist first. Stiles.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles groans, trying to pull his hand free. Derek doesn’t let him. “You fisted him? Congrats on finding an Alpha who can stretch enough to take a knot. Well I’m sorry I’m lacking the elasticity.”

“No, Stiles, I mean I punched him. We were talking and one thing lead to another and then my hand hit his jaw. I broke a finger.”

“You fucked someone you punched.” He goes pale. “Did he hit you too?”

“That’s not-“

“Derek, did he hit you?”

“Alpha,” Derek says, so quiet only Stiles, just in case Cora or Isaac is hiding on a stairwell _for his own good_. “I hit him first.”

Stiles looks like Derek just hit _him_ and no, that's not how this is supposed to go. They’re supposed to give this a shot. They’re supposed to date and then Derek can drop the bombshell and hopefully, the universe will show mercy, he’ll have a baby that will look like this lanky beautiful Alpha lounging before him, and not a roided-out meathead with a girlfriend. Regardless, this was going so wrong.

“Just tell me what I need to do, Alpha. Please.” He’s ready to go into his room and present Stiles with the training collar his mom got him when he turned fourteen if nothing else works because sitting here feels like gravity. His orbit is restored near Stiles and if he has to leave it again he’s going to spin out into an abyss. He doesn't want that force from anyone else anymore and he's still scared shitless but he's more scared off the darkness beyond.

“Can you at least get off the floor?” Stiles asks, pupils blown. “I can’t- I’m not sure how to handle being above you like this. I don’t have concordance training and right now this-“ He flaps his hand so hard it makes a snapping sound. “It’s too much.”

“Are you sure? Because I can get comfortable down here for as long as you want.” _Forever_ , he thinks, wondering what the carpet would feel like against his forehead. 

He hadn’t realized, before Stiles, how much he missed the act of submission itself. Sure he gets sport fucked on the regular but that ist the same. He doesn't go down for them even when he's ass up, on his elbows and knees. He hasn’t answered to anyone outside of school since Laura died. He wants to go down to his knees on the floor and lower for Stiles. 

Clambering off the carpet, Derek feels like crying a little. It’s humiliating because he’s not supposed to want to be one of _those_ Omegas - house husbands and wives who are content to be collared, branded and kept at least in the light bondage of cuffs at all times. The Omega Rights Movement made it okay for him to want and behave the way he had before he met Stiles, is supposed to move the gender past what is seen as slavery and yet he can’t stop thinking about his ankles wrapped in Stiles’s leather.

He stands towering over Stiles instead. He doesn’t like it nearly as much. He’ll do it because he broke this before they could even begin. He wants the chance to know this young man. The past month taught him that he’ll do almost anything to get that. “And now?”

Stiles’s grin is downright cocky. “Now you should go to dinner with me.”

Derek smiles and feels something in his chest untie then melt. “You’re buying?”

“Yeah of course. You seem like a traditional kind of boy deep down.” He grins. "Like way down, twenty-thousand leagues deep."

Derek shrugs. Stiles holds out a hand. Derek takes it but he’s not the one who interlaces their fingers. He’s so surprised by that he shocks himself with his answer too.  “Yeah. Turns out I am.”

“You’re going to have to be patient with me.” Stiles warns, tugging him closer. “I don’t have much traditional experience.”

“That’s okay,” Derek says, going back to his knees. “I can show you.”


End file.
